


Family Patch

by YeahWhoCares



Series: Patches [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Extended Winchester Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Heaven, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeahWhoCares/pseuds/YeahWhoCares
Summary: Following up from Our Patchwork Family, Samandriel decides it's time to meet the Winchester's family in Heaven. A few surprises are discovered along the way.





	Family Patch

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read Our Patchwork Family.  
> I have decided to follow up with some short stories based after the original, or patches as I've been calling them.
> 
> I hope you enjoy earning your patch.

After Chuck let Dean accompany Samandriel and Castiel to Heaven, Dean had been a lot more relaxed on the idea of them going alone, he still worried but he was no longer demanding to tag along. Chuck was happy wild Winchesters weren’t knocking on Heavens door, and Samandriel was happy his parents were happy.

He’d been living in the bunker for over a year, when an idea came to him. He’d spent many hours listening to Dean, Castiel, Sam and Gabriel share stories about their family – “they’re your family too, kiddo” Dean had said – and now he wanted to meet them. He spoke to Chuck through his Grace, asking for access to the Soul Area, telling him what he wanted to do. Chuck had agreed, on the basis that he did not tell Gabriel of his plans, as he was still in a timeout from there after he annoyed a few Renaissance painters the first time he went back to Heaven.

Permission granted, he went to find his parents to give them his cover story. He searched the kitchen and garage, before he found them in the war room. They were sitting side by side, looking at a laptop and talking quietly with their heads tilted close together.

He coughed lightly to announce his presence, something his Uncle Sam had taught him “Dad? Father?” he started, sliding round to the other side of the table “I am visiting Heaven today, some of the healers require assistance in learning about human medicine. Balthazar was helping them, but he hasn’t been accurate with some major points, and Chuck is worried about them visiting Earth and doing something silly.”

Dean had perked up at the mention of Balthazar being devious, but his brow showed his worry over Samandriel going to Heaven alone. “Ok Alfie, do you need Cas to go with you?”

Cas rolled his eyes “that’s wonderful new Samandriel, it’s wonderful to know you are helping educate the Angels so much. I do not need to go with you, unless you want me to. We trust you to go alone.”

Samandriel beamed at his father “thank you Father, you seem busy with Dad and I don’t mind going alone. I enjoy helping other Angels learn about the humans, they are started to appreciate a lot of the smaller parts of humanity. After this, we are going to teach them about food! Dad, your input would be really helpful” he bounced at the thought of Dean helping him with the Angels.

Dean grinned “Sure thing. We’ll have them educated on pie and burgers in no time!”

Cas elbowed Dean, but there was an amused smile on his face “be sure to teach them more that just pie and burgers son, we don’t need a nationwide shortage of red meat and pie to send Dean into an early grave.”

Dean blinked, he didn’t think about that “Actually, we’ll start with salads and all that other healthy crap Sammy eats.”

Samandriel laughed, his parents were funny. He had to leave soon, he had been advised by one of the keepers that the souls he needed met up every day near this time, and he didn’t want to miss them.

“Any assistance will be great Dad. I must go now, but I will be home in time for dinner.”

Castiel rose to hug Samandriel, as he did every time the departed the bunker separately. Dean followed closely behind, offering Samandriel a squeeze on his shoulder and a “be good, and be safe”.

“I will, see you soon” and with a wave, and a call to his wings, he was gone.

 

* * *

 

Samandriel landed in the stark white hallway that only offered door after door. The doors were the main access point to personal Heavens, he could have flown in, but from the stories he has heard on the people he was visiting, it would be beneficial to use the door.

“Samandriel” a deep voice called from further down “is that really you little one?”

Samandriel looked at the Angel, not sure who it was. The vessel, a tall and muscular man with olive skin and shocking green eyes, was not one he recognised. He reached out with his Grace, and couldn’t help but yelp with joy when he found out who it was. “William!” he shouted, running to embrace him.

William laughed with joy, quickly wrapping his wings around the younger Angel.

“Samandriel, what are you doing here? Father told us you are based permanently on earth with you Grace bonded family.” He said, not pulling away from the hug.

Samandriel snuggled further into the hold of one of his oldest friends, an Angel who would take time away from duty to play and have fun with Fledglings and younger Angels. “I am living on Earth with my family, but Chuck requests my assistance sometimes to help teach the others about Earth, so I will be visiting frequently. But, that does not mean you cannot visit me, you’ll just have to get through Dad and Father’s tests first.” He grinned, enjoying the presence of the familiar Grace William had wrapped around him.

William cringed at the thought of any test Castiel and Dean Winchester would make him take. Samandriel laughed at the look on his face “Don’t worry, Castiel trusts you, and Dean’s a softy at heart.”

William laughed “I will have to see that, to believe it. Now, I know Father has ordered us to rest and ‘hang out’ so why don’t you tell my your real reason for this visit, hmm?”

“Well, I am sure you’ve heard of the Winchesters extended family spending time together in one Heaven. I asked Chuck if it would be ok to visit them and introduce myself. I’ve heard so much about them back home, and really want to meet them all!”

William nodded “I have heard a fair deal on that particular Heaven, but Father has advised that we leave them be, or we’ll just have a bunch of souls hunting Him down to demand that we leave them alone. I believe the thought of more Winchesters looking for him gives him headaches. But, we have learned a great deal from them already. We now understand that souls cannot survive well alone in Heaven, they need companionship and to touch other souls to stop them dimming. It was rather distressing to find out we have been mistreating the souls, without our knowledge, for all of existence. We are working hard to rectify that now.” He touched Samandriel’s elbow and turned him towards another corridor. As they started heading down, Samandriel read the signs on the doors he passed;

  
_‘Origins: Novak Family’_  
‘ _Origins: Middleton Family_ ’  
‘ _Origins: Bass Family_ ’  
‘ _Origins: Milligan Family_ ’  
‘ _Origins: Braeden Family_ ’  
‘ _Origins: Moore Family_ ’  
‘ _Origins: Fitzgerald Family_ ’

  
With a jolt, Samandriel realised he knew someone with the same surname as all doors they were passing “William, are these all the doors to people the Winchesters know?”

William nodded “yes, Father felt it would make life easier on everyone if the Winchester brothers closest friends, family members and allies were in close proximity to theirs, to avoid them running through the halls of Heaven in search of everyone.”

“Makes sense” Samandriel agreed, knowing Dean would not stop until he found everyone, and Sam and Castiel would be dragged along with him “but, I haven’t seen any for the Winchester or Campbell families yet and we’re almost at the end.”

“That is because the Campbell’s asked to be place a bit further away as they don’t agree with how hunters behave now, and blame the Winchesters for that. Down at the end of this corridor is two doors, one for the Winchester Extended Family, and one that is called ‘The Roadhouse’. You will want to start in that one, that’s where they usually meet up. I will take my leave now, but I expect you to let your family know I intend to visit in a few days so they can be prepared for my arrival.”

Samandriel had a bright smile on his face, his friend was going to visit him on earth “I will let them know. I can’t wait for you to visit me on Earth, I can show you all the things I have collected in my time there!”

William laughed, happy to be in the presence of such a bright and joyful Angel “I look forward to it, now on you go little one, I know you are excited to meet everyone. Just remember, some of them may take more time to adjust to your story than others, do not let that dampen your spirits.”

With one last hug, they parted ways. Samandriel continued down the corridor until he reached the end, and as William stated, there were two doors. He took a deep breath, and squared his shoulders before he opened the door praying to Chuck that everything goes well.

 

* * *

 

His first impressions of the bar were far different from what he was expecting, the way Dean described it was ‘dusty but filled with love’ but the bar before him was far from dusty, it was bright, and filled with souls. The souls were mesmerising to watch, the way their energies combined to let out a warm glow filled with love and joy.  
After a few minutes of watching from the door, Samandriel coughed and stepped forward to gain the attention of the Souls. He tried to remain still as everyone turned to look at him, but he couldn’t help but to take in each person individually, to try and place them. From the pictures he had seen, and the descriptions his family gave him, he could place quite a few people. Ash, who’s original Heaven was this bar, was sitting at a computer drinking from a large glass of beer. Next to him was Charlie Bradbury, or Celeste Middleton as she had been originally called. Further over in the corner sat a group of people that he knew would be the hardest to impress; John and Mary Winchester, Bobby Singer, Rufus Turner, Henry Winchester, and a small lady, who looked like she didn’t fit in the hunter world. Over at the bar sat Ellen and Jo Harvelle, the original owners of this bar on earth, and a tall, muscular man who he would guess is Bill Harvelle. Next to Jo sat a sandy haired man, he appeared about the same age as Jo. He had bluish grey eyes, and a sharp jaw line that reminded him of his uncle Sam. With a sense of joy, he realised this person was Adam Milligan, the half brother his Dad and Uncle believed was still in the Cage. He can’t wait to go home and tell them he is back in Heaven, and he will try and tell Adam about the worry and pain it causes them to think he is still there.  
Ash stood and walked closer to Samandriel, everyone else rose to follow. He felt quite nervous with so many people staring at him, but he took a deep breath and prepared to answer as many questions as it took for them to let him stay and get to know them.

“Who are you, and what do you want?” Ash started “we were told that Angels would leave us alone, unless something big happened.”

Samandriel nodded “there’s nothing happening that requires intervention or your help, my name is Samandriel and I came to see you all on my own accord.”

Bobby stepped forward, finally realising who this was “Alfie? I thought you were dead boy! What the hell did you do, huh? The boys went out their mind with grief when you died. Was it all some sort of trick?” Bobby raged, wondering if he would ever be able to let go of the soft feelings he had for the Angel before him.

Samandriel panicked, not wanting to upset Bobby – a man he never had the chance to meet on Earth, but who he had come to love in his own way, from the stories he had heard. “No! I promise Bobby, I did die but Chuck brought me back about a year ago after everything that went down with his sister caused him to come back to Earth and Heaven.”

Bobby relaxed slightly and moved forward to hug the little guy “so, what are you doing here? I thought you’d be down on Earth with the boys.”

Returning the embrace, Samandriel answered into Bobby’s shoulder “I am, I stay in the bunker with them, and Gabriel, but I heard so many stories about you all that I decided to come and visit for myself.”

Bobby nodded, and pulled back so he could turn to speak to everyone else “he’s good, lets all sit down and he can catch us up” he then turned back to Samandriel “I’m assuming a lot has changed, since you’re living on Earth but visiting Heaven?”

“Yes” Samandriel agreed “a lot has changed, mostly due to the Winchesters interference and input.”

 

Everyone moved to a larger table over to the side, and took their seats. Samandriel was directed to the head of the table by Ellen “might as well sit where everyone can get an eye on you”. He bowed his head for a moment, wondering where to begin. He decided on starting with his birth, then skipping ahead to his death and resurrection.

Looking around the table, he couldn’t help but flinch at the look on the Winchesters faces, mainly John. He could tell they didn’t trust him one bit, and he would have to fight to get their approval and inclusion. Before he could begin, Jo interrupted him “do you want anything before you start? A drink, or something."

Glad for the momentary distraction, he sighed and nodded “lemonade would be wonderful if you have any.”

Jo laughed “honey, we’re in a bar, of course we have lemonade” she leaned over the bar and grabbed a can from underneath. Handing it over, he thanked her quietly before opening it and taking a sip, enjoying the sharp taste of lemons under the fizz.

“Ok, I have a lot to tell you in order for you to understand how I came to be here today. I’ll start at the beginning of my existence then skip ahead a few millennia.” Taking a deep breath, and hoping this was a good idea, Samandriel described his creation. He described his bond with Castiel “we Grace bonded when I was first handed to him, he became my parent. Over time, as Heaven grew worse, we were forced apart by rank and placed in separate Garrisons. When Father rescued Dean Winchester from Hell, they created a soul-Grace bond, that had been predicted before their existence were merely a thought in Chuck’s mind. Their bond would stabilise the universe, as long as the kept in contact enough to keep the bond alive. Obviously, some of you know they remained close throughout their time together, and grew closer than any of you know. When I fled Heaven during the Apocalypse, I hunted Father down and joined him and the Winchesters to help defeat Lucifer and Michael. Some of you know how that ended, I was placed in hiding by Father and Dean when the time came to go to Stull Cemetery, and only knew the outcome when they came back without Sam. After that, we worked against Crowley to stop the opening of Purgatory but he killed me in the process. After I came back, I learned that they managed to stop him and instead they found another way to kill Raphael and stop the war restarting.” Samandriel paused to take in the reactions of everyone, most people looked shocked, but Bobby, John and Mary looked sad. Samandriel was glad they weren’t angry, “I was returned after God came back to Earth after the Angels killed his sister, the Darkness, or Amara as she had taken to calling herself. He explained to Dean and Father what their bond really meant, and he told Sam that he was destined for Heaven with Dean, as Sam believed that he would end up in the Cage when he died. He also explained that Heaven for the Winchester and associates would be restructured, I didn’t realise they would restructure all of the Soul Area. When he announced the return of me, and several other Angels, Father and Dean celebrated my return. Chuck confirmed that my bond with my father merged with Dean after their bond was established. When I arrived at the bunker, Dean allowed me to call him Dad. I call Sam and Gabriel my uncles. We live together, hunt together, and I am helping the Angels learn about humanity along with Father. Uncle Gabe is on a time out because he was messing around with some older souls.”

After he finished, he waited a while for everything to sink in. He understood that humans needed time to process information before they could formulate a response. While he waited, he looked at everyone carefully, most seemed shocked, but John Winchester looked like he didn’t believe a word he had said. Samandriel was upset at that, he wanted the Winchesters parents to accept them, knowing that Dad and Uncle Sam held them to such a high regard. Picking at his fingernails, Samandriel searched for something to do, and after seeing the sadness on the face of Adam, decided that now was the time to tell him about his brother.

“Adam” he called gently, waiting for the man to look at him “after Sam got out of the Cage, they hunted for a way to get you out. They begged a pleaded with Chuck and anyone else who they could think of. They captured Death and demanded that he return you to Heaven, but he refused. Just before the Darkness died, Sam was in Hell trying to contact Lucifer and Michael to find out how they locked her away the first time. Lucifer told them that Michael was out of commission, mentally, and that your soul had burned out hundreds of Hell years ago. They mourned you every time they failed to find a solution, and they mourned you when Lucifer told Sam that information. Castiel had tried to look for you in Heaven originally, but couldn’t find you. Now I think Michael may have warded your soul. How did you get here, did Michael release you when they fell into the Cage?”

Adam looked shocked, he had spent years thinking the brothers hated him for the way he had acted in the brief time he spent with them on Earth. He had spent a lot of time hating his father for keeping them apart, before they reconciled. But to learn that his brothers fought for him, mourned him, was freeing. He could let go of that anger and embrace the love they obviously have for him.

“Michael needed permission to get my vessel back after Cas burned it up, so I said ‘yes’ on the condition I was released to Heaven before he went back to the cemetery. I spent a few years in my own Heaven before Ash tracked me down. I didn’t know they cared so much about me, I’ve spent so long hating them when all they did was try to protect me. I know Dean fought to get into the room when Michael first took control of my body, but I never thought it was me he was trying to protect, just the world.”

Bobby snorted “boy, how many times did I tell you those boys loved you? You just didn’t want to see it” he shrugged.

“Why are you here now? If you are living on Earth with our boys, and this Castiel, why did you come here to see us?” a strong, feminine voice spoke. Samandriel turned to the speaker, realising it was Mary Winchester. John was nodding in agreement, with his arm around her shoulder. Titling his head, he tried to take in as much as he could from them, absorbing the love he could feel between them, hoping that it would ease the minds of his dad and uncle.

“I am here because I have heard many stories about almost everyone here, but I’ve never met any of you. My family love you, and I wanted to see the people behind the stories.”

Charlie, who had previously been slouched back in her chair absorbing the information she was hearing, leaned forward “what kind of stories have those boys been telling about me?” she asked, amusement colouring her tone.

Samandriel smiled, bright and excited “so many stories of your time larping together, and of the movies and TV shows you introduced to them. Father has told me a little bit about your death, but Dad and Uncle Sam prefer to talk about the happier memories.”

Charlie smiled sadly at that, she always regrets how her death would affect them but wouldn’t change her life a bit. She loved those boys with all her heart. Shaking herself out of her sombre, mood she asked teasingly “is Cas still dreamy?” pulling a snort from Bobby.

“That boy couldn’t get within five feet of Dean without them staring longingly into each others eyes.” Everyone had a laugh at that, John and Mary had long come to accept that their son might end up in a relationship with a supernatural beings.

Samandriel giggled “Uncle Sam calls in eye fucking. But, yes, Father is still in his original vessel if that’s what you mean.”

Charlie nodded “that’s good, I don’t think I would be able to process him if he looked like anyone else. Mind you, it does get weird when Jimmy comes to visit, they look exactly alike but act completely different.”

Rufus decided to pipe up next “who exactly here don’t you know? You said you knew almost everyone. Did those boys not tell you about me?”

Samandriel smiled, he knew of Rufus and his tough love act “they told me about you Rufus. There’s only two people I don’t know, the man beside Ellen, but I am assuming that he’s Bill Harvelle. And, I’m not sure who the woman is sitting next to Bobby.”

Bobby smiled, and pulled the lady in for a side hug “this is my wife, Karen.”

Karen waved “it’s nice to meet you.”

Samandriel waved back “ah, I have heard of you. Uncle Sam told me a little bit about a time when they met you, but he said it was a sad story so he didn’t go into much detail.”

“Yes, it wasn’t a pleasant experience in the end, but I got to spend time with Bobby again, and I got to meet Sam and Dean, so it wasn’t all bad.”

“So” Jo leaned forward, trying to get into sight of Samandriel “what kind of things has the boys been up to since we aren’t there any more to keep them in check?”

Glad for the opportunity to talk about the happier times, he started to describe their lives. Henry was overjoyed that they were living in the Bunker, and using all that knowledge to help hunters around America. Samandriel tried to leave out the bad stuff, and only talk about the good times. Dean’s love of cooking and how he had to teach Sam and Castiel how to make basic things because they almost set the kitchen on fire. They sat for hours sharing stories back and forth, Mary and John even shared a few from the brothers younger years.

John basked in the knowledge that his kids had a good life, even after everything he had unconsciously done to mess it up. He wondered if the little guy could take a letter back to his boys from him. Mary seemed happier, now that she knew her boys had a good life, with a home and a family to love. That had always been her biggest regret, keeping her hunting life a secret, who knows what would have happened if she had just told John about it all.

John decided to ask the question that had been bothering him for a while now “what about the Impala? Does Dean still have her, because you haven’t mentioned it yet?”

Charlie snorted from her place further away from John “your boy is weirdly attached to that car, and Chuck help anyone who tries to hurt it”.

There was sounds of agreement and laughter from around the table. Most people knowing what the car meant to Dean and Sam.

Samandriel nodded “Baby is fine, we still take her on hunts with us because the five of us can fit comfortably in the back seat. If we all go together, Dad makes us all go in the car, he calls it a ‘family bonding trip’ but Sam calls it slow torture because Uncle Gabe gets bored easily. Dad is teaching me to drive Baby, because she’s so different from the other cars we have. It’s really fun, I can see why he likes to be the main driver!”

John, and several other peoples, jaw dropped at that “he’s letting you drive the Impala? Once I handed the keys over even I wasn’t allowed to drive it.”

“Dad has changed a lot, Uncle Sam said it’s since they moved into the Bunker. He allows Father and Uncle Sam to drive, Uncle Gabe isn’t allowed in case he breaks something. The car is important to the whole family: when he’s feeling sad about something, Father will sit in the back seat and meditate. When Uncle Sam has nightmares, he’ll crawl into the back seat to sleep there. Sometimes Dad just sits in the drivers seat with his hands on the wheel, staring out the window. He says he misses living on the road sometimes, because he was so used to being in the car most of their days.”

John smiled, tears in his eyes “well, I’m glad I did something right by them, giving Dean that car.”

Mary smiled too “I was so angry when you came home with that, and not the VW Beatle we spoke about, but it grew on me. Dean loved it when he was a toddler, he’d crawl all over it, and call it his ‘Pala. He’d pet the hood and tell Sammy about the adventures they could take when they were older.”

Everyone smiled sweetly, hearing about how little Dean adored the car and his brother, even way back then.

Bill, who had remained quiet throughout everything suddenly started laughing “Johnny you had an unhealthy attachment to that car, never mind your boys. It’s no wonder Dean grew up the same way. You got so pissed when I was sick in it, I thought you were going to punch me!”

John laughed too, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment “I had two kids in the back of that car, I hated cleaning up sick and I couldn’t exactly force you to do it since you had food poisoning from a diner I took you to!”

“oh god” Ellen said, suddenly remembering what they were talking about “you were really bad with that, Bill. I thought I was going to have to take you to the hospital to be put on a drip, you were so dehydrated. Luckily you got better, and a sly anonymous tip got that place shut down for good.”

Samandriel was enjoying his time here, but he knew he had to leave if he wanted to make it home for dinner. Smiling sadly, he stood up, gaining everyone’s attention “I have to leave now, or Dad will send Father up to get me and I want this to be a surprise for them.”

Charlie was the first to react, jumping up she rounded the table to pull him into a hug “tell those boys I love them, and miss them. And, I expect them to visit in the very distant future when they end up in Heaven. Now, you take care of yourself and listen to your parents. Don’t do anything stupid on hunts, if Dean tells you to stay back, you damn well better stay back, you hear me?”

Samandriel nodded “I will, and thank you for being the sister, they never knew they needed.”

Charlie sniffed, her eyes shining with tears. She stepped back to allow more people to say their goodbyes.

Adam went next, he scooped Samandriel up into a tight hug “pass that on to Sam and Dean for me, please. And tell them I’ll see them when they get up here. Also, tell them their mom is wonderful.”

Samandriel smiled, glad he could fix the relationship between the brothers and Adam. It would take either their deaths or a favour from Chuck to see them together again, but Samandriel already had a plan in mind. Turning to say goodbye to everyone else, he left Bobby and the Winchesters for last. Making sure to hug each and every member of the bar, on behalf of Sam, Dean and Castiel, knowing that they would have done the same if they were here. Jo was trying to maintain a cool exterior, but Samandriel could tell she wanted to cry, so he hugged her extra tight. Bill was a bit more reserved, but Ellen made him shake the Angel’s hand.

Finally turning to the four he kept for last, Samandriel started with Henry.

“Sam and Dean told me a great deal on what happened when you came through the door. They told me about the things you taught them, and pass on that knowledge to every hunter they can. It is now common for hunters to carry bullets carved with Devil Trap’s. They have also opened the Men of Letters Bunker to the hunting community, offering the knowledge it holds. Sam also has a help desk set up, with online archives of the books in the libraries, and they offer a system that alerts the Bunker if a hunter on a dangerous hunt does not check in every 4 hours. We know the Men of Letters didn’t appreciate hunters the same way you came to, but I thought you’d like to know that the bunker is helping save lives.”

Henry grinned “thank you Samandriel, I was hopeful the boys would take up residence in the Bunker, and take up their long awaited places as Legacies. Hunters were viewed as uneducated apes, because the old generation of Letters withheld the knowledge they needed, only feeding them what they chose to in order to keep them under their control. My hope, was to one day take over the American sector and change that, but it looks like the boys are doing just fine without my help.”

Samandriel gave Henry a hug before moving to Bobby. Bobby was already waiting with open arms, pulling the little tyke in for a hug. “Now, I don’t care how much power you got, you listen to those boys when it comes to training and hunting. They know what they’re doing. Now tell me, how is Cas doing? The last time I saw him, he wasn’t himself then he died.”

Smiling sadly, Samandriel spoke quietly “he wasn’t doing well for a while, he was resurrected after you death, and had no memories of his life. They managed to get them back, but then Dad and him ended up in Purgatory. It took a while, and some unhealthy coping mechanisms, but they got out and after years of almost-apocalypses, they managed to settle into a decent life together.”

Bobby grinned “good, that idjit was also too obvious about his intentions with Dean. How about Sam? Is he doing well now Cas and Dean are together?”

“He’s doing fine, Dad and Father remain close with Sam even with their own relationship continuing to grow. They call each other husbands, and Sam calls Father his brother-in-law. Now that Gabriel’s back, him and Sam have been growing close as well. Dad hasn’t noticed, or has chosen to ignore it, but Father thinks it’s good for both of them to have something to themselves.”

Bobby grinned “that’s all I needed for them. Thanks for coming up, next time bring Cas with you. I wasn’t too kind to him the last time I saw him alive.”

“I will” Samandriel promised, “the only reason I didn’t bring him this time, is because I wanted to meet you alone first, so I could surprise them.”

Bobby patted him on the shoulder, “better get to Mary next, she looks like she was itching for a hug.”

Before he left, Samandriel turned to address Karen “Mrs Singer, it was a pleasure to meet you, I know my family will be happy to know you reunited with Bobby in Heaven.”

Smiling gently, Karen walked over for a quick hug. She moved over to stand next to Bobby, as Samandriel walked away.

Approaching the Winchester parents, Samandriel felt nervous. They seemed ok when everyone was talking together, but if he had learnt anything from his Uncle Sam, it’s that looks can be deceiving, especially when it came to strong emotions.

Mary was shaking slightly, it wasn’t obvious from a distance, but from up close it was clear. Samandriel didn’t know what emotion was causing it, and it made him want to fly home and avoid this interaction. The mother was the Winchester brothers most secretive family member. Sam told him stories about the interactions they had with her after her death, but Dean was more reserved. Samandriel wondered if it was because of the deal she made to bring John back before they were born, the deal that was the catalyst to the rest of their lives. He knew Dean loved him mother, he also knew that he idolised her from 4 years old, until the apocalypse, but it was possible the details he received during that time had caused him to resent her. He hope he could take something back to make Dean change his mind.

As he stopped in front of her, Mary reached out to hold Samandriel’s hand tightly “thank you” she whispered, voice cracking and tears in her eyes “for coming here, and telling us about our boys. I have thought, every day, that about my actions which lead to my death and everything that happened after it, but I will never regret saving John or bringing those boys into the world. I am so happy they have a good life now, and that they have you, a little ray of sunshine, in their lives. I do hope you come and visit more, I’d love to get to know you better?” The way she asked, hesitant and reserved, made Samandriel think she believed he would say no.

“I’d be honoured to be allowed to visit again, Mrs Winchester. I love my Dad and Uncle Sam very much, and would enjoy spending time with their family.”

Mary smiled, and let go of his hand to touch his cheek gently “honey, we’re your family too. Call me Mary, please. Mrs Winchester makes me feel old, although I guess I’m technically your grandmother.” she trailed off, squinting at that thought. Shaking herself, she looked into Samandriel’s eyes, and he could see that Sam shared her colouring “just do me a favour, please? Tell my boys I love them, and I look forward to seeing them in Heaven, in another 40 or 50 years. Can you also tell Castiel ‘thank you’ from me? I’ve heard a lot about him from everyone here, and I don’t think I have words to describe how happy it makes me to know that he’s been with them for all these years, protecting and loving them. I used to tell Dean, and Sam for a short while, that Angels were watching over them, I didn’t think it would be so literal, but I am glad they found each other. Thank Gabriel for being there for Sam, since he came back. It sounds like Sam needs his own friends outside of Dean and Castiel. And finally, you make sure you keep yourself safe, and take time to just enjoy acting human. It may seem bad, but humanity can be a wonderful thing.”

Samandriel bowed his head gently, before pulling Mary in for a hug “I will pass on everything Mary” lowering his voice, he whispered in her ear “I am planning on working something out with Chuck that will allow me to temporarily bring Dad and Uncle Sam up for a small visit. I don’t know how long it will take to get the ok, but once I explain my reasoning I am sure he will allow it. Just, don’t mention it to anyone else in case it takes a while to work out. I just thought you should know ahead of time.”

Mary had tried hard not to cry, but this pushed her over the edge “I won’t tell anyone, thank you so much for telling me though.”

Pulling back from the hug, Samandriel offered Mary a nod before moving on to John. From the numerous stories he had heard about John, he wasn’t the best man after his wife died. He was cold, and demanding, but he still loved his children, and Samandriel hoped that being in Heaven with Mary and some friends would have mellowed him out a little. Squaring his shoulders, and pulling himself to full height, Samandriel marched over to John, trying to appear as soldier like as possible, something he learned from Sam was the fact that John expected his boys to behave like soldiers. Stopping in front of John, he couldn’t help but notice a few things; firstly, everyone had moved away to the far side of the bar, offering them privacy. Privacy for what? Samandriel didn’t know. Secondly, John appeared sad. He didn’t know why.

“Stand down boy, you don’t have to act like a solider with me. I shouldn’t have done that to my boys, but it was the only thing I could do to think straight – go back to my military ways. I took too long to find help, beyond seeking out Missouri Moseley. Once Jim and Bobby got a hold of us, I was too far gone. I wouldn’t leave the boys with them for too long, and I never gave details on where we were going. It took me being dead, and hearing about their lives after me, to realise everything I had done wrong. It’s my biggest regret, and it took years up here for me to get rid off all that rage and black and white hate I held on to. Once I realised what happened to Adam, I knew it was a mistake to keep them apart. My boy died not knowing he had brothers that would have loved him, and my other two probably thought I kept Adam away to live a white-picket-fence life without them. Then he got dragged back to be the meatsuit  
to an Archangel who would torture him. I failed all my children. Hell, Adam still doesn’t trust me, or believe me, and he probably never will. His mother refuses to visit us, but lets Mary visit her in her own Heaven. I think they bonded over my annoying traits.” Realising he was rambling, he shook his head “sorry for unloading on you. anyway, just- is there a way for you to take letters or something back with you?”

Samandriel had cried quietly through John’s speech, feeling sad for the man who still felt without peace in Heaven “it is not possible to remove objects from the Soul Area, they simply don’t exist outside of here. But, I can pass on a message and I’m sure if you ask nicely, Mary will share a secret with you.” Samandriel shot a wink over to Mary, tilting his head in John’s direction. Mary smiled and nodded, seemingly understanding what he meant.

Turning back to John, he looked deep into his soul, seeing the light inside “your sons love you very much, and seem to understand that your actions had no ill intent behind them. Sure, they do hold some grudges about the way they never settle down, especially so after they found out their mother was a hunter who’s family managed to work comfortably from a home base. Sam has come to appreciate his life, he understands that what he does is important and knows that you were proud of him for going to college, but the rage you displayed was probably out of fear more than anger. Dean has always been proud of you for being able to raise two small children, but does feel anger for how he was made to behave. But he has had time to process and forgive you. I believe both of them would appreciate leaving the past behind, and moving forward, once they settle in Heaven.”

John was crying too, but he was smiling “I’ll hope for that future then. I know you’ve heard it from just about everyone here, but thank you so much for coming here, and for sharing your story. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

Samandriel smiled, and clapped John on the shoulder “thank you, for hearing me out. I was unsure how well I would be received by this group, but you have welcomed me with open arms, and I can’t express my thanks enough. I must leave now, but I will be back.”

John nodded, pulling him in for a hug “you’re welcome any time Samandriel. Hey, I guess we have two Sammy’s now” he laughed, pulling back.

Everyone had moved closer when they showed signs of finishing up, so they heard John’s comment and laughed along.

“Uncle Sam said that too, but Dad still calls him ‘Sammy’ so it would be confusing for me to be called that too. Father calls me my name, or whatever nickname he has picked up at the time – little one, bee, and so on. Dad calls me Alfie, because my vessel was named that, and he said my name was too long. And, Uncle Gabe calls me ‘Andy’ because it is a possible nickname for Samandriel according to him.”

Bobby laughed “Dean did always have a penance for giving nicknames to anyone he could.”

“Ok, I really must leave now. Dad is praying to me.” Waving to everyone, he turned to leave by the door before realising he could fly out now he was no longer trying to startle them.

 

* * *

 

Arriving outside the Bunker door, Samandriel was glad he had visited everyone, but he was nervous to share with his family. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and headed down the stairs.

Dean heard the door, and figured it was probably Samandriel. He left the kitchen to greet him in the war room. Once he arrived, he found Samandriel looking nervous, and sent a quick prayer to Cas to meet them in the war room, in case the problem was Heaven related.

“What’s up Alfie, you seem nervous son?”

Samandriel smiled lightly, and shook his head “nothing wrong Dad, I just have some things to tell you about my trip to Heaven. I need Father and Sam to hear it too, Gabe should know too.”

Nodding, but not letting his worry go just yet, he shouted through to the library “Sammy, Gabe? Get your asses in the war room, Alfie has something to tell us.”

Castiel arrived first, Samandriel assumed Dean had prayed to him as soon as he had seen Samandriel. Sam and Gabriel arrived after a few minutes, talking quietly between themselves.

“if everyone could take a seat, this may take a while” Samandriel said, as he gestured to the large map table.

“You’re not being called back to Heaven for a long mission or something, are you?” Dean asked, worry thick in his voice.

Shaking his head “no, nothing bad dad. Just something I’m not sure how you’ll react to.”

Nodding, Dean took a seat next to Castiel and waiting.

Samandriel remained standing. He wanted to be able to see everyone’s reaction. Taking a deep breath, he explained everything that had happened from the moment he had thought of the idea, right up until he landed at the front door.

He was met with silence. Looking at everyone sitting around the table, he noted their expressions. Gabriel was pouting, possibly because he was banned from the Soul Area, and Samandriel was not. Castiel was smiling gently, but keeping an eye on Dean and Sam’s reaction too. Sam and Dean were both frozen in shock, obviously processing the mass of information that had been dumped on them.

Sam was first to speak “thanks Samandriel, for telling us all that. I’m glad they’ve all found peace together. And thank you, for finding out about Adam. I can’t believe he was never in the Cage, I would hear him sometimes, screaming.”

“I believe those would have been Michael’s screams, as Adam was the vessel he was wearing when he entered the Cage, his Grace would have taken on those traits.”

Nodding, Sam stood up looking a little lost “I’m going to go for a walk, clear my head a bit.” He looked in Dean’s direction, then shot Cas a look as if to say ‘make sure he’s ok’. Cas nodded, and watched Sam leave.

Gabe had watched everyone, but mostly Sam, during the story, and decided to follow Sam out to make sure he didn’t wander too far in his introspective state, and to give him a shoulder to lean on or an ear to talk off, if he needed it.

Cas nodded to Gabriel as he passed, realising what he was doing. He had to stay here for Dean and Samandriel, but was glad his friend had someone to be there with him. Nodding to a chair, Castiel indicated that Samandriel should sit down. He knew this could take a while.

Dean spent a further ten minutes sitting in silence before he blinked heavily a few times a looked up. Realising that Sam and Gabe were gone, he figured he’d been in his head too long.

“What did I miss?” he asked, voice raspy for disuse.

Castiel smiled, and laid his hand over Deans on the table “not much, Sam and Samandriel spoke for a short time before he decided to go for a walk. Gabriel has gone with him, to offer a friend to lean on if he needs.”

Dean nodded, glad that Sam had Gabriel in his life, he wasn’t blind, he knew there was something between him, but decided not to worry about it.

Looking at Samandriel, Dean felt a warmth in his heart that he had gone to see their family, to meet them for himself. Leaning over the table, but keeping a hold of Castiel’s hand, he reached for Samandriel’s. Samandriel reached back, glad for the contact.

“I am so proud of you, for having the courage to go and face all those people on your own, with nothing but our words about them to back you. Thank you for finding out about Adam, you don’t know what that means to me, to know that he’s at peace with his mom, and with our parents. Thank you for bringing back messages from our family, it’s great to hear that they are hanging out together in Heaven.” Blinking back tears, Deans voice cracked as he continued “thank you for finding mom and dad, I had hoped they had met up in Heaven and worked everything out.”

Samandriel was happy his family was receptive to his visit “I’m hoping Chuck will allow you and Sam temporary access to Heaven in order to see everyone again, one time. I am positive he will say yes, but I still need to ask and wait for his permission.”

Nodding, and letting the tears fall, Dean stood up to pull Samandriel in for a tight hug “I love you son, so much.”

Samandriel smiled, and buried his head in his dad’s shoulder “I love you too Dad.”

Castiel smiled at his husband and son, enjoying seeing the evidence of how far they’ve come, and how far Dean has come in a few short years.

Sending a prayer of thanks to his own Father, Castiel was content with the life they had built. His own little patch of family, in this big and busy world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting this far!  
> I will be posting more patches as they come to me, this one was so much longer than originally planned - 1.5k turned into 8k.  
> I do have a few more prompts I am hoping to tackle soon, but I've got less than a week left until my son goes back to school, and I go back to work so I probably won't be posting for a while, unless they are short.
> 
> If there is anything you want to see written, let me know in the comments or over on Tumblr~


End file.
